On the Rise
by SeekerOfTruths
Summary: Set one week after Lazarus Rising: Sam is growing distant; Dean is trying to cope with being brought back; and the world’s heading to hell in a hand basket unless a certain angel can lead Dean to accept his duty and destiny.
1. The Story So Far

**Author: **SeekerOfTruths

**Summary:** Set one week after Lazarus Rising: Sam is growing distant; Dean is trying to cope with being brought back; and the world's heading to hell in a hand basket unless a certain angel can lead Dean to accept his duty and destiny.

**Ratings and Warnings: T **(Rating may go up. There will be profanity. Violence in later chapters. If you have a have problem with slash or yaoi (two guys loving each other) I recommend not reading. Eventual Dean/Castiel. You've been warned.)

**Author Note: **Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please play nice. No flames, I'd rather constructive criticism. I can't improve if I don't know what the readers like and dislike about the chapters. I really do hope you all enjoy. I'm dedicating this story to a very special young lady, my dear _**Angeal Valentine**_ from the FFVII fandom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Last time I checked Supernatural belonged to Eric Kripke.

* * *

His mouth opened in a silent scream; his whole body shuddering violently from where he lay tangled in blankets on a motel bed. Even now, he burned, the chains came around him tighter, and knives and needles were driven into his flesh. He was dreaming, but for four months this had been his reality.

At the desk, in an uncomfortable and flimsy motel chair, sat his savior. The angel watched him quietly, for a long while before rising to his feet and approaching the older Winchester carefully. He knew better than to handle this situation with anything less than tender precaution. "Dean," Castiel spoke quietly as he inched closer to the sleeping man. "Dean… wake up, my charge." Slowly, he brought a hand to touch the man's cheek gently.

Dean lashed out immediately like a caged animal, attacking with his fists. His legs were too entangled in the sheets and blankets to move his lower torso. He was no longer in a dream state, but he was not aware enough at this point to separate friend from foe. It was his instincts as a hunter kicking in full-blast. Something had touched him; he had to defend himself.

Castiel sighed as he blocked Dean's rash punches and wrapped his hands around the young man's wrists. "Stop it. It's me, idiot…" Dean refused to stop struggling and the angel released one wrist to lay a hand on the mark on Dean's shoulder.

The hunter twitched, feeling a shiver run up his spine. He had begun to calm down, though. "Where's Sam?" were the first sensible words to leave his lips.

"He went out for a drink," the angel replied quietly. He quickly released the hunter. When he was this close to him, impure thoughts ran through his mind. As an angel, he knew that was unacceptable. Dean was his charge.

"He does that a lot now…" Dean muttered, in disbelief.

"Yes, he does… either says he's going out for a drink or something to eat… but that's not what he's really doing… you know that…" His brow furrowed in a thoughtful expression and he met the hunter's eyes with a curious and oddly innocent look.

"I…" Dean shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. And Sam just went out for a drink, I told him not to mess with that psychic mumbo-jumbo, he said he wouldn't. Whom I supposed ta believe my brother or some basket-case who thinks he's an angel on a mission from the God I don't even think exists?" He clenched his fists and then began to free himself from the sheets and blankets that entangled him. "Sam doesn't even trust you and he believes in that God-shit."

"Charge…" Castiel's lips curved into a small smile.

"Don't you, charge me. I'm not buying into that bullshit. You can't even prove it."

"Isn't this proof enough?" the angel whispered as he laid his hand back down on the mark on Dean's shoulder. Even in a human vessel, the connection remained. Dean could feel his grace when he touched the mark. The grace that God had given the angel and that the angel had placed a little of into the hunter when he had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. "And you, Sam, and Bobby have already tried exorcising me in every manner you could think of, holy water has no effect against me, I don't twitch when you say Cristo, my eyes don't go black, white, red, or yellow, Devil's Traps won't trap me, rock salt won't keep me out… isn't that enough proof that I'm not a demon either?"

"Whatever…" Dean grumbled, still stubborn in his disbelief. He shrugged Castiel's hand off. It sent shivers up and down his spine. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me when Sam gets back."

"As you wish… I hope you sleep well this time." The angel bowed curtly and walked away from Dean, taking his place back at the desk. He watched the hunter intently.

"Honestly…" Dean shook his head and sighed, rolling over on his other side to turn his back to the angel. "That's creepy, you know?"

"Is it really?" A mixture of confusion and amusement crossed Castiel's face. "I didn't think _the Dean Winchester_ could be so easily creped out," the angel teased.

"Fuck you," the hunter growled and stuck his head under a pillow.

"In my dreams, maybe…" the angel whispered with a sigh.

"What'd you say?" His sensitive hearing picking up on the words, but he was convinced he must have misheard. He looked out at Castiel.

"Huh? I said nothing." The angel's eyes widened and his face gained a completely innocent expression. "Go back to sleep, charge. I fear the lack of it may be affecting you greatly. I promise to wake you as soon as your brother returns."

The hunter muttered something about a creepy, annoying, perverted angel, and then rolled back over on his side falling asleep again.

"God, please give me the strength to complete my mission without sinning. And please grant the boy some peace when his work is done… Lead me not into temptation," the angel prayed quietly with his eyes closed and head bowed.

Castiel wasn't quite sure exactly when he had fallen in love with his charge, but he suspected it might have been in that moment when he really looked him in the eyes for the first time and saw something he had to protect there. The angel could not explain it, but it had troubled him greatly that his charge could not believe that he was worth saving; deserved to be saved. In that moment, he had wanted nothing more than to kiss that man and hold him close. He wanted to prove to him that he was worthwhile, special, and completely worth saving. However, 

he had let that moment slip past him. It had been a week since their first official meeting and too late now.

What he felt for the hunter was wrong, anyway. Who had ever heard of a gay angel? Ridiculous. Not to mention what had happened to the Watchers/Grigori when they had taken human lovers. Surely, God would smite him where he stood if he ever acted upon such terrible desires or he would Fall. His wings would be clipped and he would spend an eternity burning in Hell. Humans were off limits; all the angels knew and understood that now. Castiel watched Dean sleep was a sigh. "The most important thing is that I see to it that the mission is completed… otherwise, this will be the end of all things… no time for love now…" the angel whispered to himself.

Everything depended on the broken young man, laying in troubled sleep. The war would be reaching its climax soon and unless Dean Winchester was ready, it would be Hell on earth. There would be no hope left. All the pieces on the chess board were finally in place and the game was already in motion. Only time would tell now.


	2. Slipping

**Author: **SeekerOfTruths

**Summary:** Set one week after Lazarus Rising: Sam is growing distant; Dean is trying to cope with being brought back; and the world's heading to hell in a hand basket unless a certain angel can lead Dean to accept his duty and destiny.

**Rating: T **

**Author Note: **Hello. I'm really glad to hear that people are liking this so far. I thought I'd post up the second chapter today. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know your opinions. And who's excited about Supernatural tonight? I know I am, even though I'll be waiting for it to come up on youtube first.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural; Kripke does.

* * *

Sam Winchester unlocked the door to the motel room and stepped inside with a sigh. The sun was just beginning to rise; he had been gone for nearly six hours. He eyed the angel seated in the chair across the room. Their eyes met briefly, Sam's dark green and Castiel's innocent blue. Quickly, Sam looked away. It felt as though the angel could see straight through him to his deceit. Once again, he had been out training his powers with Ruby.

"Did you have a nice drink?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Yeah…" the younger Winchester muttered as he kicked off his shoes and sat down on the other bed next to his brother. "You could try sleeping, you know?"

"I could say the same to you." The angel met Sam's eyes again and smiled. "Your brother asked me to wake him when you came back." He stood up and walked over to where the older hunter lay still troubled in sleep, but not as bad as earlier in the night. Gently, Castiel set a hand down on Dean's marked shoulder. It was the only place where the angel could touch him without setting him off into defensive mood in this state. "Sam's back," he whispered.

The older hunter's eyes shot open immediately at the sound of his brother's name. He shoved Castiel's hand off and sat up, shivering slightly. "Stop touching me there…"

"But I don't like it when you try to punch me in the face." The angel looked at his charge innocently.

"Damn you…" Dean shook his head and then looked over at his little brother. "Where've you been, Sammy?"

"Getting a drink… now, I'm going to bed…" Sam laid back in his separate bed and pulled the covers over his head without another word or look at Dean.

"Fine," Dean grumbled and stood up. Everything felt wrong now since he had gotten back. Sam and he hadn't always been on the same page in the past, but the younger brother had grown steadily distant towards him since his return. It hurt, but he refused to show it and he refused to believe that Sam was using his abilities. Maybe Sam was just coming to terms with him being back in his own way. There was nothing wrong with getting a couple drinks, except Sam wasn't much of drinker. Things could have changed, though; he recalled seeing the empty bottles of alcohol that filled the kitchen table at Bobby's place.

Dean kneeled down to pull his duffel bag back out from under the bed. He was grateful that Sam hadn't had the heart to throw out his things when he died. Reaching into the bag, he retrieved a clean shirt and jeans. He stood up, took off the clothes he had fallen asleep in, and pulled on the new ones with no concern for modesty.

Castiel blushed and quickly looked away. He concentrated on a spot on the floor and waited until he was sure Dean was fully dressed again before finally turning around. "Where are we going?"

"Who says I'm taking you with me?" Dean replied. There was hostility and annoyance ringing in his voice. He shot a glare at the angel, who he still trusted about as far as he could throw him.

"So, you're going to leave me alone with Mr. Anti-social?" he said, pointing at the lump on the other bed and frowning. "Unfair. And you are my charge; I go where you go."

"I don't need a baby-sitter ta hold my hand. You've been following be around like some kinda puppy since you showed up. Get a life and leave me outta it." The older hunter headed over to the door with Castiel at his heels.

"I don't think you understand, Dean… you are my life now. God…"

"Can go fuck Himself for all I care. I don't believe in Him and I'm not gonna serve Him. He's gotta problem, He should come down here and fix it Himself. God never did shit for me or my family all my life and now He wants me ta do something for Him. How do I know He even really exists?" Dean growled and would have shouted, but he did not want to wake his sleeping brother. The relationship was his brother was rocky enough without him screaming at the top of his lungs while his sibling slept. "And don't you tell me to have some fucking faith."

"Dean…" the angel whispered and placed a hand down on the hunter's shoulder where the mark was. He gripped tightly. "Can't you feel it? All the proof you need… and then some…" Briefly, a shadow of wings appeared around Castiel like on that night when they met.

The hunter could feel it; the strange energy that sailed through him whenever the angel touched the mark. It was warm, strong, and pure. Something that could only be heavenly, but still Dean clung to his disbelief. He shivered as some otherworldly form of radiance filled him and made him feel at peace for the first time in a long time.

Castiel eventually released him. "Do you still not believe, Dean?"

"I refuse…" he muttered stubbornly.

"Why? Because you'd have to admit to yourself that you are worth saving? I don't think it's God you have a hard time believing in. I think it's you." The angel looked at him with sad, pleading eyes. "Why can't you accept it? You've suffered enough. Now, you are saved."

"Don't talk like you actually know me. You've known me… what? Seven days and you think you know everything." Dean stared him down.

"Seven days is enough to make a whole world, Dean… and your eyes and the Lord speak to me," the angel said sincerely, bowing his head.

"I think you need your head checked, Cas. Any normal person who says that woulda been carted off to the loony bin by now." Dean's expression actually softened slightly and he laughed. "My eyes speak to you, wow, that's buckets of crazy. You're a schizo, too, huh?"

The angel smiled and laughed lightly along with Dean. At least some of the hostility the hunter felt towards him was starting to fade; that made him happy. It would also make working together easier.

"I'm getting breakfast. You can come, but I'm tossing you out on your ass if you get any imaginary feathers on the upholstery. Or if you mess with my tunes. Sam already installed that icrap thing into my baby. No one else is touching her." Dean held the door open for Castiel and they walked out to the Impala together. Mutual coexistence was a fine way to start.


	3. Reason These Tables Are Numbered

**Author: **SeekerOfTruths

**Summary:** Set one week after Lazarus Rising: Sam is growing distant; Dean is trying to cope with being brought back; and the world's heading to hell in a hand basket unless a certain angel can lead Dean to accept his duty and destiny.

**Rating: T **

**Author Note: **Hello! I started pounding out this chapter almost immediately after watching the new episode on youtube, which I loved. Not enough Castiel in it, though. I don't think I'll be going with the 66 Seals angle, though, because Lucifer out of Hell sounds kinda normal to me. I'll leave it to Kripke. But Dean does finally get his pie.

Now, the main reason why I've been working on the this chapter so fervently since I woke up at 4 in the afternoon today is because _**Angeal Valentine **_hasn't received her birthday gift and card in the mail yet. I felt guilty. This chapter is my way of saying a substitute Happy Birthday to her.

To answer Ms. _**Bjanik**_, I'll gladly answer any questions you may have if you have any later on. Don't be afraid to ask. Also, the fact that God, He, and Himself, are capitalized actually falls more towards a habit of mine. As a Christian, I guess it's just a habit drilled into me. Though, I've come to think of God as more of an it like the **Color Purple** rendering of God shown by the character Shug. I'm not sure if God is real to Dean, we'll just have to wait and see.

Author Note looks too long, damn it, sorry… I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I really do love hearing everyone's opinions, so please share. And let's all give _**Angeal Valentine**_ a big Happy Birthday shout-out!

**Disclaimer:** I actually own several someones in this chapter. In your face, Kripke. But he still owns Dean Winchester, Castiel, and everything corresponding to Supernatural.

* * *

The sky had turned an overcast grey and it had begun to rain lightly as the angel and hunter stepped out into the parking lot of a diner. Castiel paused a moment in the middle of the parking lot. There was a soft smile on his face as he tilted his head up to look at the sky. He enjoyed the cold, pure feel of the water as it ran down his face. It didn't rain in Heaven and this was his first experience with this particular weather anomaly here on earth.

Dean shook his head as he watched the angel. This was ridiculous. He grabbed the sleeve of Castiel's coat and tugged. "You look like an idiot," the hunter muttered.

"Why? You should enjoy it, too. The Lord is in the rain; it is a blessing," Castiel replied quietly. He bowed his head; a solemn expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, like going out to get breakfast needs a blessing. Come on." Dean rolled his eyes and tugged on Castiel's sleeve again. "You'll give that poor idiot you're possessing a cold."

"True… I should really take better care of this body. The man is doing such a fine service to the Lord." The angel walked with the hunter to the door of the dinner and held it open for his charge, who stepped through without as much as a "thank you." As Castiel followed him inside, he was nearly knocked over by a petite, Asian woman.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry… in a hurry," she said quickly. Her honey-brown eyes were wide as she looked at Castiel apologetically before a tall, wheat-color haired man whisked her outside.

"That was odd…" Castiel said as an afterthought as he followed Dean.

They were seated at a booth in the corner of the room by a friendly waitress in a blue-striped outfit. The angel automatically sat down next to his charge.

"Personal space…" Dean grumbled.

Castiel simply looked at him confused.

"Can I get you boys something to drink?" the waitress asked. She set down a couple menus on the table.

"Two coffees, black…" The hunter looked at the angel. As funny as it would be to see the expression on the angel's face after trying strong, black coffee for the first time, he felt kind of guilty. "Actually, one coffee and a tea, Earl Grey."

The waitress jotted the drink orders down into her notepad and smiled. "Coming right up and then I'll take your orders when you're ready." She walked off.

Dean sighed and returned his attention to the angel. "Sit over there," he muttered as he pointed directly across from him.

"Why…?"

"Because when two people are sitting at a table, they sit opposite of each other. It's a human custom, you wouldn't get it," Dean muttered.

"Okay…" Castiel stood up and slid into the seat across from his charge. "And you are not ordering pie. Something bad always happens when you want pie," the angel stated.

"How do you…? Never mind. And I'm getting my freakin' pie. If something bad happens then… then it's proof that you're not an angel." He folded his arms with a determined expression and one of his best smirks on his face. There was no way he would be able to simply get his pie. It would be inconceivable.

"So… if you get your pie and nothing goes wrong, you'll admit that I really am an angel?" The expression on Castiel's face turned to a slight grin and his blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yep, sure, I'll admit it," Dean replied. He looked like he was about to start laughing.

The waitress returned shortly after with a mug of coffee and a cup of tea. "Can I take your orders?" she asked with a smile as she set the tea down in front of Castiel and the coffee down in front of Dean.

"I'll have a big slice of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and he'll have…" Dean looked at the angel thoughtfully. "An omelet; ham, tomato, onion, broccoli, and cheddar cheese… with a side of toast and home fries." He really needed to make sure that Castiel was eating because the host would die otherwise and he'd feel responsible.

"All right…" The waitress collected the menus, scribbled down the orders, and walked off again.

Castiel sipped at his tea and made a face, finding the taste bland.

Dean's eyes lit up with obvious amusement. He chuckled softly. "Might wanna put some sugar in that," the hunter muttered as he tore open a couple sugar packets and poured it into the angel's drink.

"Oh…" Castiel tried sipping his tea again and smiled. "It's sweet."

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of sugar," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You really don't have much experience with earth, do you…?" Dean blinked as he watched Castiel tear open more sugar packets and pour them into the tea. "Wow… I'm cutting you off… not putting up with you hyper…" He took the dish with the sugar packets in it and moved it to the table behind him.

"But…" The angel trailed off, looking at Dean sadly.

"Honestly… no buts. Now, hand me the packets in your hands. You'll thank me later."

"As you wish." Castiel sighed and reluctantly passed Dean the sugar he was holding onto.

"Good." Dean smiled and sat back smugly. He placed the packets with the rest of the sugar on the dish at the unoccupied table behind him. "So…" the hunter trailed off, drinking his coffee. He couldn't think of something to talk about actually.

Castiel sipped his tea and watched Dean intently. He was fine with sitting here quietly.

Dean, on the other hand, found the silence uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "You need new clothes… I don't know how you keep that outfit looking so clean, but you can't keep wearing the same thing everywhere we go. It'll smell. You can keep the jacket and tie, but you need some new shirts and pants, maybe another jacket, and if you like ties so much… a couple new ones, too."

"There are more important things…"

"Which we'll get around to if I actually start to believe you. But I'm not letting you hang around me if you start smelling bad. You're annoying enough to put up with, add a bad case of BO and I'm not dealing with it. If you're going to be walking among us, you're going to start acting like us. That means basic hygiene, eating, sleeping, and you get the point," Dean cut him off and looked at him seriously. "You may not be capable of dying, but the poor sap you're inhabiting is and it's not right for you ta be walking around in him if you're not going to be taking care of his body. I'm taking this seriously, that guy dies, I don't care if you are an angel, I'll make it even."

"I understand," Castiel replied and smiled softly, leaning in to look at Dean closely. "You're a good man, showing concern for a person you've never met. There are a lot of things I don't understand about people, but I realize now I've been neglecting this vessel."

"Stop looking at me like that…" Dean grumbled and sat back, adding distance between them.

The waitress returned with their dishes, setting the pie down in front of the Dean and the omelet down in front of Castiel. "Enjoy," she said cheerfully before walking off again.

"I'm giving it two minutes and the place'll be crawling with demons." Dean laughed and began to dig into his pie with a spoon. "Meantime, I'm enjoying my pie for once," he said cheerfully between bites.

"There aren't any demons here," Castiel replied quietly, trying a small bite of his omelet.

"Use a fork…" Dean grumbled and pointed to the eating utensil next to the angel's left arm. He took another large scoop out of his pie and ice cream. "And what makes you say that?"

"Hmmm…" Castiel picked up the fork and held it awkwardly in his hand. "Well, there's a difference in the air around a person who is possessed by a demon. The only threats exited as soon as we entered… they had a different scent from normal people. The male was a vampire and the female smelled both demon and human; a half-bred much like S…" He stuffed a large piece of omelet into his mouth. "This tastes good!"

The hunter's eyes narrowed slightly, dismissing the rest of Castiel's words after vampire and demon. "You shoulda told me. Why'd you let them go?" Dean had to hold himself back from shouting.

Castiel swallowed the piece of omelet in his mouth and bit into the toast. "Because there was an angel over the woman's shoulder. I must not impose upon another angel's charge, it's a rule and not all things are in black and white. You should know that by now, my charge," he replied quietly. There was a calm expression on his face. "There are no other dangers here. Finish your breakfast." He smiled at Dean.

"You're… you… make no sense… there's no way… you can't possibly be an angel," Dean muttered, looking at the angel with a completely dumb-folded look on his face.

"Oh…" Castiel stopped eating and leaned across the table to meet Dean's eyes. He smiled. "But you know I am. Whether you admit it or not; you know."

"No… all I know is that you have no regard for personal space! We're leaving, come on!" The hunter stood up and put a couple twenty-dollar bills down onto the table. That should be enough to pay the bill and tip. "Move it!"

"You seem upset. I cannot understand why." Castiel stood up and followed Dean out of the diner.


	4. Pardon Me

**Author: **SeekerOfTruths

**Summary:** Set one week after Lazarus Rising: Sam is growing distant; Dean is trying to cope with being brought back; and the world's heading to hell in a hand basket unless a certain angel can lead Dean to accept his duty and destiny.

**Rating & Warning: T **((Slash/Yaoi – Dean and Castiel share a kiss, well two kisses by the end of this chapter. Don't like, don't read.))

**Author Note: **Sorry, it's been a long week. Started writing the first half of this chapter on Monday, but it seemed off, deleted it twice and started over, still seemed a little off. Then I watched the new episode on Thursday night and I felt better about this. Thursday night's episode was absolutely amazing by the way! I loved it, exactly what I've been waiting for since the end of Season 2! I'm curious about Azazel's endgame; it interests me more than the 66 Seals/Lucifer out of Hell angle, so I think I'll be working with that.

I like that Ms. _**Bjanik**_ brought up _**Don Quixote**_. Saw a play based off of that book, excellent, and now I have this mental image of Castiel trying to fight a windmill. To _**quantuminferno**_, I think I'd be scared of a hyper Castiel… it would be interesting to watch, though. And _**Angeal Valentine**_ got the sword, I'm glad. Can't believe it took you two guesses to figure out who cameoed, though. **pokes**

Think I've covered everything I wanted to bring up. I hate long author notes, sorry. Well, here's Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. Oh, and half-breds equal psychics, by the way, just different words for the same thing.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it. Kripke does and I don't think he's going to be willing to share anytime soon.

* * *

The drive back to the motel was spent with the hunter throwing an occasional silent glare at the angel, who sighed. Castiel was still confused as to why Dean was in such a bad mood. "If I had intruded upon that angel's charge there would have been trouble. I decided on the way that would keep you out of harm's way. The woman sincerely apologized for walking into me; I hold no grudge against her," Castiel spoke up quietly. He looked out through the window, admiring the scenery.

"I don't get you… you're supposed ta be some kinda angel and you didn't lift a finger against that demon…"

"Half-bred; human and demon. There is a difference and a choice. The angel over her shoulder means she either made her choice leaning towards human or is still undecided. We will run into many more like her and many quite the opposite… you'll need to understand… and I cannot harm another angel's charge," he cut Dean off softly, tilting his head to look at his charge's face.

Dean looked away and pulled the Impala up into the motel parking lot. "That sounds like complete bullshit," the hunter muttered. He turned off the engine, exited the car, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Castiel got out of the car and walked over to his charge. "I don't think you understand…"

"No, I think you're the one that doesn't understand!" Half a second and the hunter had the angel by the tie with one hand and slammed his fist into Castiel's face with the other.

"You just don't get it," Castiel replied quietly. He took the punch to his cheek unfazed. His blue eyes stared down Dean's green; his expression was stern. The angel had not moved an inch and nothing had changed, but he seemed taller and more intimidating. There was no change in his stature and the vessel he possessed was physically shorter and thinner than the hunter's, but there was an air about him now that made him seem as though he could be taller than a giant and as fierce as a lion.

The hunter blinked slowly and loosened his grip on the angel's tie. He backed away silently, not turning his back, as an overwhelming sense of fear filled him. All his senses were screaming at him: danger, run now, this is the end.

"I'm sorry…" Castiel's expression softened slightly. The intimidating aura around him began to fade. "I'm not going to hurt you." He approached Dean slowly with his palms held out in a non-threatening gesture.

"Coulda fooled me," Dean managed to mutter. His mouth had gone dry. He kept his distance from the angel. "You looked like you were gonna kill me… or worse…"

"I wouldn't…"

"Why?! 'cuz that God of yours has work for me to do?! Say I do the job… then what?! I get sent back down there… to burn… and die over and over… If there is a Heaven, someone like me could never end up there!" The hunter found his voice. He was still terrified, but he was also angry, very angry.

Castiel sighed and stepped closer. The expression on his face was sad. "If you believed, you wouldn't end up back there… salvation is based on faith alone… not on the bad or good things you've done…"

"I'm tired of hearing that crap," Dean grumbled, cutting him off. "Everything you say eventually comes back to that God bullshit."

"But it's not bullshit, Dean…" he said softly as he touched Dean's marked arm and gripped.

"Stop it…" Dean struggled to free himself from the angel's grip, but he was already beginning to feel warm. His body relaxed. It really was the oddest sensation; he shivered slightly, but felt safe and at ease. He no longer felt like struggling.

"No, this seems to be the only way I can calm you down without making you go unconscious," Castiel replied quietly. "It is difficult for you to accept and comprehend all that is going on. You do not believe me and you do not trust me. Maybe I expect too much from you too soon, but God has work for you to do. Many odd things are occurring, but we are at war; little time to do anything except accept what is going on and do what is expected of you." He loosened his grip slightly around Dean's arm and set his other hand down on Dean's shoulder. His deep blue eyes met his charge's green with a soft, yet serious expression.

"And what is it exactly that's expected of me?" Dean muttered, staring down Castiel's eyes. He was calm and focused, but still resilient against whatever was about to be demanded of him.

"I don't know a way to say this that will get you to believe or follow me…" Castiel sighed and appeared thoughtful. He bowed his head slightly as if seeking some higher guidance, but kept his grip steady on Dean's marked arm. "The last thing your father said to you when he was alive… do you still remember?"

The recognition daunted on him and his eyes widened slightly. "…yes…" Dean tried to pull his arm away, but Castiel held fast. "Is that what's this is all about...?"

"Partly," the angel replied softly as he finally released Dean's arm.

"Partly?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The hunter grabbed the angel by the collar of his shirt and tugged until they were standing eye to eye.

"If you're going to hit me, just hit me…" Castiel sighed. This whole situation was becoming frustrating and he didn't feel like bothering at this point. "And by partly, I mean that you saving your brother could possibly play an important part in this war."

"Possibly? You don't sound very sure of it yourself." Dean tightened his grasp around the shirt collar. "What am I saving him from?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly to look at Dean with a mildly amused and curious expression. "I think you know. And there are many things I am not certain of; I'm not all knowing…"

"I refuse to believe…"

"Then why do you bother to question me? Why do the things you don't believe in cause you to react so strongly? Deep down, you know. You do believe I am an angel of the Lord, that God allowed me to bring you back from Hell because He has work for you, that what I told you about Sam and that she-demon Ruby is true, and that God is real. He loves you." Castiel met his charge's eyes with a serious, compassion-filled look.

The hunter shifted awkwardly, wordless.

"What can I do to help you believe… everything I say to you is truth…" the angel whispered as he looked into Dean's confused, always pain-filled now green eyes. They were standing too close. Without thinking, Castiel pressed his lips gently against his charge's. He was about to get punched in the face, but he didn't care. To his surprise, Dean kissed him back.

Dean moved his hands behind Castiel's head and leaned in closer, kissing him back fully. It had been months since he had actually been this kind of physically with someone; maybe he was acting on instinct and desire, but he needed this right now. He slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth. The angel tasted unbelievable sweet, yet spicy. Out of all the people Dean had ever kissed, and there had been a lot of them, Castiel definitely stood out.

When they finally pulled back, Castiel was blushing bright-red. Dean looked at him and burst into laughter. "Guess I'm going back to Hell then when this is over," the hunter said, grinning.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Shut up." Dean leaned forward again, crushing his mouth against Castiel's in a kiss. He was kissing an angel that much he was sure of. It was something he could feel and he only believed in things he could see and touch. Evil was real, monsters and demons were real, too, and slowly he was starting to believe that angels were equally as real. The vessel was human, but beneath that, Dean was certain he could taste Heaven when kissing Castiel deeply.

"You'll go to Hell… I don't want that to happen…" Castiel muttered. His eyes were half-lidded and cheeks flushed red as they pulled away again.

"Thought you said salvation was based on faith alone, so I eventually believe in the Big Guy before I die and I won't be going back down." Dean grinned, a smug look on his face.

"Yes…" That would apply to Dean, but not to him. He would Fall for sure once the conflict was resolved and he was no longer needed as Dean's Watcher in this war. Castiel looked at Dean's face intently, but if he could get Dean to believe in himself and God, then maybe it would be worth it.

"Think we should check on Sam. If he really is doing what you say he is, which he promised he never would and I believe him, I'll talk some sense into him." The hunter started walking to their motel room with Castiel at his side. He hoped the angel was wrong.


	5. Innocent Well, I'm Not Made Of Steel

**Author: **SeekerOfTruths

**Summary:** Set one week after Lazarus Rising: Sam is growing distant; Dean is trying to cope with being brought back; and the world's heading to hell in a hand basket unless a certain angel can lead Dean to accept his duty and destiny.

**Rating & Warning: T **

**Author Note: **Ugh… It's been over two weeks. Sorry, things have been complicated and I've had about as much desire to write as I've had to breathe these past few weeks, which is why nothing has been written. And this is a short chapter, but I did bring in Uriel. I know we haven't met his character yet on the show, but the scene oddly enough called for him. So, let me know what you think about him. I'm probably going to end up re-writing this chapter later at some point. I hope you all enjoy chapter 5. And let me know what you guys think. Hopefully, I'll be back to updating once or so a week

This chapter was pretty much written in one night and I'm about to drop dead. I have to wake up for class soon. However, getting this chapter up is very important because I do owe a chapter to readers, but more importantly I owe a certain precious someone an apology, she knows who she is. I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I'm truly sorry for it. I know I'm not very strong, but I had no right to break down in front of you like that.

**Disclaimer:** Kripke owns Supernatural. I own nothing…

* * *

"Sam…" Dean said softly as he sat down on the side of the motel bed next to the younger Winchester. His brother slept deeply, unresponsive. "C'mon, Sammy, we needa talk now." He gave his brother's shoulder a shove and ducked as Sam instinctively threw a punch. "Geez, think you're worse than me in the morning," he grumbled and sat back down.

It only took a moment for Sam to recognize it was just Dean. "Yeah, well… it's early…" the younger brother muttered, sitting up.

"Dude, it's nearly eleven, early's like four," Dean replied. He grinned, but then gained a slightly more serious expression. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you were only drinking last night?"

"Of course… what else d'ya think I could be doing?" Sam muttered, being careful not to meet his brother's eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He met his younger brother's gaze and held it. "You keep pushing me away. And you can't even look me in the eyes. I wanna believe you, but you've gotta give me a reason…"

"I'm your brother. Why can't you just trust…"

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You're lying to me; you've been lying to me. Come on? The way you've been acting; something's going on. I want to hear the truth from you, Sam." Dean stared his brother down.

"Dean…" Sam shook his head and moved from the bed. "Soon… okay? I just need…some time to think." He clutched his briefly, feeling a headache forming. "Please, I'm just gonna take a walk… I'll be back in an hour, I swear." The younger brother hurried to the door and ran off.

For a moment, Dean thought of going after him, but he remained where he was standing staring at the open door. He curled his hands into fists, flew at the nearest wall, and began wailing on it until the knuckles on his hands were nearly rubbed raw.

Castiel moved over to his charge slowly, placed his hands down onto the hunter's shoulders, and pulled him back from the wall. Dean spun around and grasped the folds of the angel's trench coat and stood there uncertain of whether or not he wanted to punch the angel, as well. "You could have gone after him," Castiel said softly, cautiously placing his arms around the taller man. He knew that Dean could start fighting him at any point, but felt that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah… but he's coming back. I need to believe him…" Dean muttered. His fists were clenched so tightly around the lapels of Castiel's jacket that his hands shook.

"I understand," the angel replied softly. His calm blue eyes took in Dean's troubled green with compassion. He quickly moved a hand to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers. "Rest now, Sam will be back soon, I'll wake you." Castiel held his charge's body gingerly as Dean's grip slackened and he went limp. Carefully, he swept Dean's sleeping form into his arms and carried him over to the bed where Dean had slept the night before. He laid him down gently and covered him with a blanket. "There are angels watching over you," he whispered as he kissed his charge's forehead gently.

"Certainly…" A male voice spoke from across the room. "But from my perspective, you seem to be neglecting your other duties…"

For a moment, Castiel stopped breathing as he turned around. "Hello, Uriel," he replied softly. He went down on one knee, bowing respectfully to the angel that ranked above him.

"Rise. I'm awaiting your explanation. You have not been out in the field supporting our brothers," the archangel said. He moved from the door frame, closed the door, and walked smoothly, in the vessel of a man that looked younger than Castiel's vessel, across the room to Castiel

"…I…" Castiel stood up slowly. This body was briefly seized by fear and with good reason, but Castiel ignored it. He shook his head and met Uriel's eyes with a serious expression. "I was doing my duty here as our Lord instructed," he replied steadily. Any sign of weakness in front of this angel commander could result in severe punishment.

Uriel smiled smugly and walked until he was standing next to Castiel. He tilted his head to look at the sleeping hunter before fixing his gaze on the lower-ranked angel. "Interesting… so, this is him…" It was spoken as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, he's Dean Winchester." Castiel held the commander's gaze.

"He looks fragile," Uriel replied distastefully.

"He's strong. God believes in him…"

"But does he believe in God?" Uriel watched Dean sleep for a moment. He shook his head. "Human bodies are too flimsy… we should end this war as we ended wars like these in the old days… this is vile. In our true forms we could…"

"Cause massive destruction to this world. The Lord instructed us to use willing vessels to keep the devastation to a minimum," Castiel cut the commander off.

"I am familiar with His instructions, Castiel. Mind your tongue; I am not opposed to removing it for such insolence." The archangel met Castiel's eyes with a cold and serious look.

"We are here to do the Lord's work, now isn't the time or place to impose the hierarchy." Castiel appeared equally as serious.

"Hmp." Uriel shrugged and cast his gaze around the room. "And Samuel is where?"

"Out, and I think it is about time you left. This is my jurisdiction." Castiel knew that if Uriel met Sam there would be trouble. He was certain that the archangel would try to smite his charge's brother.


End file.
